


Tâtonnement expérimental

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Demonic Possession, For Science!, Human Biology, Not Canon Compliant - Sock Opera, Orgasm, Other, POV Bill Cipher, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Self-Discovery, Underage Masturbation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le corps humain est une mécanique étrange, à la fois limitée par la chair, et souple. Sa chimie est extraordinairement compliquée et Bill en profite pour expérimenter quelques petites choses avec le corps de Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tâtonnement expérimental

**Author's Note:**

> **Avertissements : SPOILERS épisode 4 saison 2 "Roméo et Chaussette" ( _"Sock Opera" en VO_ ) et underage**
> 
> Genres : Masturbation ? Découverte du corps ? Définitivement rating M en tout cas.  
> Personnage : Bill Crypto ( _Bill Cipher en VO_ )  
> Nombre de mots : 1055
> 
> Commentaires : J'ai écris cette fic à partir d'une phrase que dit Dipper en récupérant son corps, comme quoi il a mal à la main et se demande ce que Bill a fait avec...comme j'ai passé tout l'épisode à voir des sous-entendus étranges, celui-ci n'a pas manqué d'éveiller une hypothèse...

Le corps humain est une mécanique étrange, à la fois limitée par la chair, et souple – mais pas autant que de l'ectoplasme. Sa chimie est extraordinairement compliquée et Bill doit faire abstraction de ses réactions physiques pour réfléchir – par exemple, le tambourinement de son cœur, le sifflement doux de sa respiration, la sueur coulant sous ses aisselles, ses cheveux en train de pousser, ses yeux s'humidifiant...  
Il serre les dents d'agacement. Il a un peu perdu la main depuis la dernière fois, et il a beaucoup de mal à se concentrer tout en faisant fonctionner ce petit organisme si fragile et délicat.  
Il se frotte le visage – enfin, le visage de Dipper – et baille. Il se sent un peu lourd, et lent, mais c'est peut-être normal, il ne se souvient pas tout à fait de comment ça fait d'endosser un humain. C'est une expérience enivrante dont il se doit de profiter, car il sait bien au fond que ce sont des choses qui ne durent pas. Il pourrait, mais ce serait diminuer grandement ses capacités supérieures.  
Toutefois, il pourrait.  
Il laisse ses mains retomber. Son visage extrêmement mobile lui semble fourmiller dès qu'il éprouve quelque chose, et agit de son propre chef, semble-t-il. Après avoir ouvert la bouche pour bailler sans sa permission, le voici qui sourit d'un air mauvais. Il s'empresse de changer son sourire en grimace, des fois que quelqu'un débarquerait à l'improviste : mais Mabel est bien trop occupée avec son spectacle, les autres vaquent à leurs affaires. Même le fantôme de Dipper est parti faire un tour – sans doute essaye-t-il en vain un moyen de le déloger. Mais Bill ne s'en fait pas pour ça.  
Il se laisse tomber sur le lit de Dipper. Son odeur corporel l'envahit immédiatement, et sa peau tressaille sur ses joues, tique juste sous son œil, et ses paupières clignotent, tandis qu'un sentiment de familiarité l'envahit.  
Il se sent étrangement bien, étrangement confortable. Il sourit à nouveau, volontairement cette fois, et sans malveillance. Ce n'est pas si mal, finalement. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à mettre la main sur le journal. Ce sera la première grande étape de son plan. Il a le temps, et tout se déroule parfaitement. Il peut bien se reposer quelques instants – il ne faut pas qu'il s'endorme cependant, car le spectacle va bientôt commencer ; les autres se préparent déjà pour la sortie de ce soir, le grand moment de Mabel – et surtout le sien, le moment tant attendu où il mettra enfin la main sur le journal.  
Il touche son visage, ses cheveux épais comme de la laine de mouton. Il ne se lasse pas de ce contact, de pouvoir toucher et être touché. C'est vraiment effarant la différence que cela apporte, d'être matériel. Ça change complètement de perspectives : tout semble plus urgent, plus rapide. Il doit s'efforcer au calme et à la patience s'il veut réussir, bien que son corps entier réclame de l'action, de peur de s'éteindre sur le champs. C'est une contradiction illogique, une angoisse inconsciente, que Bill perçoit derrière le tintamarre des fonctions physiologiques du corps de Dipper.  
Cette avancée inexorable vers la Mort qui rend chaque seconde pressante.  
Non, il ne restera pas. Juste le temps de faire ce qu'il a à faire, point barre. Néanmoins, il ne va pas s'empêcher de savourer chaque instant, puisqu'il est là...  
Ses mains courent sur ses épaules, son torse. Il se sent minuscule et faible, ce qui est totalement nouveau pour lui qui dispose de si grands pouvoirs. Il se demande s'il peut faire des bruits mignons avec sa bouche, comme Dipper quand il était apeuré.   
Lorsqu'il essaye, ça ne donne que de terribles grincements effrayants qui n'ont rien d'amusant. Il va devoir s'entraîner.  
Ses mains palpent maintenant son ventre, et il est agréablement chaud, arrondi, duveteux. Il masse la chair avec curiosité, guettant d'un œil à la fois avide et inquiet le nombril, s'attendant à tout moment à voir une coulée de sang ou de lymphe en sortir à force de pétrir la chair tendre.  
Rien ne se produit, évidemment. Ce petit corps est malgré son apparente vulnérabilité bien résistant.  
Il descend lentement quelques doigts, et sursaute lorsqu'ils rencontrent son entrejambe. Il remarque alors que son rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré durant son exploration. Que ses joues et ses oreilles brûlent ; il s'empresse de les toucher, mais elles ne s'enflamment ni n'explosent.   
Il serre vivement les cuisses, car un nouveau frisson le parcourt. Il sent une certaine humidité s'installer sous ses bras, sa nuque, son front, mais aussi entre ses jambes. Ça le chatouille et il se dépêche d'ouvrir son pantalon.  
Son sexe forme une petite bosse sous son sous-vêtement, et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela provoque en lui quelques excitations. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait rien de ces choses-là, néanmoins les expérimenter n'a jamais été dans ses cordes jusque-là, et c'est quelque chose de nouveau.  
Il pince les lèvres et tripote hâtivement l'organe dans le but de le stimuler, n'étant pas ignare sur les effets que c'est sensé produire – et assez curieux, il faut bien l'avouer.  
La caresse, rude et maladroite, envoie néanmoins une décharge électrique dans tout son corps d'emprunt. Il sent ses orteils se crisper, son dos s'arquer. Il resserre ses doigts sur la petite bosse et la malaxe lentement, tâtonnant à la recherche de cette onde de plaisir qu'il vient de ressentir.  
Il se rend compte qu'il halète, et il finit par se débarrasser de son caleçon pour mieux découvrir l'érection dressée entre les cuisses du jeune Dipper.  
Il déglutit avec un sourire bizarre en la voyant, et s'en empare comme d'un manche à balai. Il couine sous la pression, mais la douleur est comme un pincement dans sa poitrine qui l'excite encore plus. Le bruit qui sort de sa bouche forme un gémissement délicieux qu'il se plaît alors à écouter. Sa main reprend son inspection, et bientôt il se masturbe frénétiquement, jusqu'à ce que l'intensité du plaisir le submerge. Il jouit entre ses doigts fins et grimace en constatant que sa main est souillée d'une substance visqueuse et transparente.  
Pourtant, il recommence aussitôt ses manœuvres, rendues plus habiles par le glissement du liquide séminal sur sa verge à nouveau raidie. Il rit dans des hoquets d'extase, se perdant avec délice dans la sensualité toute fraîche de ce corps encore jeune et inexpérimenté.  
Il fait ça 7 fois avant que l'oncle Stan ne l'appelle pour aller au spectacle de Mabel. Sa main lui fait mal, il a le poignet endolori et les articulations raides, cependant...il ne regrette pas la petite expérience.  
Même si cela aurait été sans doute plus amusant si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait participé avec lui. Faire tout le boulot soit-même est assez fatigant. Il baille à nouveau et s'essuie sur le drap, se rhabille et sort de la chambre sans aérer.  
Comme ça, Dipper aura une petite surprise en rentrant.


End file.
